


Devil's Night

by matrixrefugee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Pitch surveys the one night when he's taken seriously...





	Devil's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="fic_promptly">'s [any, any, the perfect night for a nightmare](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/202324.html?thread=8593748#cmt8593748) Featuring Pitch Black Likely set pre-movie/post books.

A cold breeze blew through the tops of the trees, lashing the branches, sending writhing shadows across the snowy ground. Wisps of cloud scudded across the night sky, sending shadows across the face of the full moon, blotting out the light and plunging the land into darkness for brief spells before the wind drove the clouds away.

Pitch Black stood poised on the mouth of a smoke stack that towered over an empty mill building. The city lay sleeping beneath him, beneath the moon and the clouds. A late October night, but not yet the night of all nights, when fear ran at it's highest, but not the kind of fear that the Nightmare King preferred: a softer fear that the humans preferred. No, tonight was the night when fear still ran high, when, in many places, mayhem ran rampant and adults and children feared what trouble might come, the cruel pranks concocted by hoodlums, the fires and property destruction, punks in scary masks jumping out of the shadows to rob the unsuspecting, sending the victims home in fear, bringing tales of woe to their families.

Oh, it was delicious. A perfect night for nightmares. Sure, there would be many tomorrow, from kids frightened by scary movies or frightful costumes or strange sights seen in haunted house attractions. But the fear that caused and fed them tonight would flow more purely, unadulterated by excitement and delight that welcomed the chills brought by a ghost story or spooky doings at a party or a yard haunting.

To work, then, he had a lot of ground to cover while the earth turned, while the night outran the day. And so he leaped down from his perch, coasting down on the shadow cast by the smokestack, sinking into one shadow to seek out the shadows in the bedroom of the next fearful child he could find...


End file.
